Blood Lines
by Huntress Of The Silver Waters
Summary: SYOC. Summary inside. Rated T because I don't know what blood will be shed.


Blood Lines

Summary

The usual routine at Camp Half-Blood is unusual to say the least. But unusual turns to disturbing when several half blood campers begin having prophetic dreams. It isn't long before they are visited by Iris, who comes bearing a message from their respective parents. Lately, Half bloods from all over the world have been disappearing without a trace. And with the Olympians become more and more concerned, emissaries are needed to discover the cause. The kids soon find themselves on a globetrotting quest to save their fellow Demi-gods. But against unorthodox enemies and unfamiliar monsters, it will take everything they have to survive. Will they succeed?

**A/N: Well, a friend of mine convinced me to write this for a kind of reintroduction to . I haven't been on here in awhile and had to reopen an account. But SYOCs seemed fun to write, so I hope you readers like the sound of the story and decide to submit!**

**Here's the form with my character, and you can use it to fill out your character. Please use the form I provide. There will be a few things that are optional, and next to those I'll put ":::". But it's preferable to fill everything out.**

**I need four other main characters I think. Any extras will be the secondary and supporting cast, so don't worry about that.**

**I just have a few rules that will have to be taken into consideration. They are:**

**No crazy names. I mean, they may sound cool sometimes. But think of it this way, if you wouldn't name your own child the name, it's probably best not to use it. Unique is fine, refreshing even. But there is a point where unique turns to ridiculous.**

**Beware the Mary Sue...She's everywhere these days Q-Q**

**Be detailed. The more detailed and specific you are, the less I have to guess, and the better I'll be able to peg your character as you imagined them. **

**4. Take things into consideration. Don't just fill things out, really think about them. For example, a child of Aphrodite wouldn't have the same battle instinct as one of Ares or Apollo. But they would probably excel in other areas more appropriate to their heritage. Also, a descendant of a god will not have powers on the same level as their parent. So keep that in mind.**

**5. Be creative and have fun! A character doesn't have to have the most tragic and angst-ridden story imaginable to be a good one. A lot of times a person taken from a good situation and placed in a bad one, instead of vice versa, is much more interesting to read about. **

**6. Please submit by PM, you can give a review saying if you plan to submit if you want. But please send the actual form by PM with your characters name as the subject.**

**Well, seriousness over! Put "Eyes of the Drakon" anywhere in your submission so I know you read this. I hope this didn't put you off submitting.**

**SYOC Form**

**:Basic:**

Name: Katherine Sawyer

Gender: Female

Nickname(s): Kat (Main Address), Kitty (Pet name/Death wish)

Age (15-18): 17

Godly Parent: Hermes

Human Family: Samantha Sawyer-Freedon (Mother). Marcus Freedon (Mortal Stepbrother), Joseph Freedon (Stepfather).

Nationality: American/Greek (Duh)

Hometown: St. Joseph Missouri

Personality: Kat is a rather mellow and laid back person. Stuck between being a provincial teenager and a goodnaturedly sarcastic adult, she is fairly mature and takes things in stride with relative ease. Believing everything happens for a reason, and the best thing one can do is roll with the punches and make the best of it. She's a nice enough person, but kind of an awkward at times. Having a mischievous, often dry sense of humor, and a rather roundabout thinking process it's hard to really understand her unless you know her. This is sometimes a great annoyance to Kat, as well as people around her because you can sit and argue over something, only to find out she was agreeing with you the whole time. But she's genuinely friendly and big sisterly by nature. Offering advice and comfort as best she can in a bad situation, either trying to make the person laugh, or distracting them from the problem. It's very hard to seriously ruffle her, she'll laugh at threats and shrug off insults. Feeling that actions speak louder than words, and trying to insert that in her own life by taking things as they come. When it comes time to, she will crack her knuckles and get down to it. But she prefers to put the serious stuff off as long as possible.

Kat's very loyal to those she cares about. Either those in her cabin, teammates in her group, or just friends in general, Kat always has their best interests at heart. On quests, she's more of a follower than a leader, only trying to take command when no one else can or will. But she doesn't typically follow people blindly either. If there is a would-be leader, Kat will wait until they have done something to earn her trust and respect before fully accepting them. But once they do, there is little that can be done to hurt her faith in those she considers her friends.

Fatal Flaw: Levity. Kat tends to see things as one big game. Not taking serious situations all that seriously until it's right in her face. This often leads to underestimating enemies or problems and getting stuck in unfavorable positions. Not so much from pride as it is from denial and disinterest.

History (I left this empty for sake of character development. But it is necessary.):

**:Appearance:**

Height: 5'6

Weight: 127

Eyes: Grey-blue

Hairstyle/Color/Length: Kat's hair is a brown-blonde color. It's pretty thick, and cut in a shaggy style that comes to her shoulders in the back, and around her jaw in the front. It's constantly falling in her face because she rarely bothers styling it. But if training she pulls it back. On quests she usually leaves her hair down, wearing a hat to keep it out of her eyes.

Skin (Can vary): White with a slight tan from being outside most of the time.

Distinguishing features/Scars/Tattoos: Like most of her half-siblings, Kat has a rather sculpted, impish looking face. And a toothy, mischievous grin. There are freckles under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, but they aren't very obvious because of her tan. There are various small scars on her hands and arms from just being a person. But none of them are extremely noticeable.

Camp Clothing: The usual outfit. Orange T-shirt, straight legged blue jeans, and purple sneakers.

Quest/Everyday Clothing: Kat wears a purple T-shirt under a grey fatigue style jacket (this is her armor in disguise). Her pants are black cargo/capri pants, and her shoes are tan hiking boots.

Weapon: A Kopis sword. For those of you who don't know, this is a one edged variation of the traditional greek swords. It curves forward a little after going up from the hilt. To balance it in such a way that it has the momentum to chop almost as well as an ax when swung. But still stabs like a sword. It's roughly two and a half feet long in length, including the hilt.

Weapon disguise: A zippo lighter that's always in her pocket. To activate it, she clicks the trigger down. It always returns to her pocket.

:::Shield: Just a normal bronze shield. The belt is adjustable so that Kat can hang it from her back if she needs both her hands. It's disguised as a ring on her left middle finger and to activate it, she intentionally taps it against something.

:::Armor: Kat doesn't wear traditional armor. Instead, her jacket provides protection as it's made from the pelt of a hellhound she slayed on a quest. It's not incredibly strong like other armor. More of a slightly tougher leather. It also helps disguise her scent to a point.

Abilities/Powers: Like most of her half siblings, Kat's a natural thief. Stealing things without their owners even knowing she had come near them. This makes her a naturally stealthy kid, and it's very easy for her to make herself scarce. Something of an escape artist, she can figure out locks easily, and find a way out of most traps. While there is always the natural battle instincts typical to Demi gods, she's only slightly stronger than an average teenager. Making up for is by being very fast and versatile. Employing free running and acrobatics she learned in the mortal world in battle. More in the retreat than the actual fight. She's pretty resourceful too, analyzing things and taking them in.

Relationship with Godly parent: She has only met Hermes once prior to the quest. And while she has no particular fondness for him, she doesn't hate him. Sometimes wishing that they could know each other better, as she figures he must have had some good qualities to make her mother love him so much.

Year round? Or Part Time Camper?: Year round

:::Extra Questions:

Anything specific you do or don't want to happen to your OC?:

What kind of people do they get along with?:

What would they do if a teammate/friend was killed/seriously injured?:

As a writer, can you give me feedback on my own character? (This is totally unrelated to the form, and your OC won't be judged by this. I just want to know how to better myself as a writer.):

**Anyway, I think that's it, but if I have any questions I will definitely PM you. So submit! Have fun! And together we will create a story worthy of the Gods! **


End file.
